


Lullaby

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dad Keith, Dad Lance, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance as Parents, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Klance as parents.





	Lullaby

Stella cries.

Loud and afflicted as babies normally do.

Lance opens one eye and stifles a groan; he had just fallen asleep. He should check on Stella but he's so tired, exhausted from lack of proper sleep.

"I'll go check her," Keith murmurs at his ear as if he had read his mind.

“‘kay,” Lance slurs through a yawn and settles further into their bed.

Keith shifts and quickly kisses Lance's temple and he can't repress the sigh of content that escapes his lips at the gesture. Keith chuckles before leaving the bed, Lance missing his presence and warmth already.

Lance hears the low fuss of Keith moving around in the nursery and a few hushed words until Stella's cries finally subside.

Lance almost sighs in relief. There's just quiet now, it's echo beginning to lull him back to sleep.

He feels himself begin to drift in that limbo between reality and slumber but he is brought back to the present by Stella's new cries.

This time Lance does groan but it's short-lived for a new sound halts his complaint. He pauses to listen and almost chokes on his own breath.

Under Stella's waning cries, Keith is humming a lullaby.

Lance doesn't recognise it but it's sweet and tender and rendering him, as well as Stella apparently, complete and utterly enraptured.

His heart swells, too big for his chest. There's a growing wave of unconditional pride, love, happiness and fondness that overwhelms him to his very core.

His eyes sting and he blames his emotionally wrecked state on tiredness, not on fact that his husband is softly putting their daughter to sleep by humming and singing a lullaby.

When Keith returns to bed, all of Lance's exhaustion have been paused long enough for him to wrap himself around Keith, squeeze him tight until he complains lightly, not fully understanding what has gotten into Lance but appreciating it all the same.

“Lance?” Keith calls and Lance searches his face in the dark, finding his target and kissing his husband tenderly.

“Thank you,” Lance whispers against his lips, feeling Keith smile before he settles back down into the warmth of his husband's arms.

He rests his head over Keith's chest, where his heart beats calmly and still bearing Stella's baby scent. Keith cards his fingers through Lance's hair and begins humming the same lullaby.

It reverberates inside his chest and finally lulls him to sleep, Lance's dreams filled with Keith's soothingly lullaby as their soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
